


What Really Happened

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Reed and Tucker talk about T'Pol. Spoilers, 1.16 "Shuttlepod One." (08/10/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: indicates Tucker's thoughts.  


* * *

The situation was dire. As far as they knew, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed and Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker were the sole surviving members of the starship Enterprise.

They'd seen what looked like debris from their ship adorning a largish asteroid, and made the logical assumption.

Now, they were running out of air, thanks to _something_ that had put a couple holes in their hullâ€”holes that were so small that only Reed's quick thinking had led to finding them before they were completely airless and thoroughly dead.

The mashed potatoes had been a remarkable short-term patch, even if it meant that one meal went a bit short.

After several hours of getting on each other's nerves, Reed and Tucker had come to an uneasy truceâ€”a truce that was rapidly becoming easier, thanks to a large bottle of bourbon.

And, in the way of shipwrecked men everywhere, the subject finally came around to...

"Does that sound modulated enough for you?" asked Reed, his slurring becoming more pronounced.

"Modulated?" inquired an equally well-oiled Tucker.

"The _radio_!" exclaimed Reed. "Or is it just the galaxy, giggling at us again?"

"It can giggle all it wants," returned Tucker, "the galaxy's not gettin' any of our bourbon!"

After a pause, during which they imbibed a bit more bourbon, Reed kind of half chuckled.

"Here! Whatcha think of T'Pol? You think she's pretty?"

"T'Pol?' exclaimed Tucker. 

Reed nodded.

"Are you serious?" 

Reed's half chuckle came again.

"Well, she's a woman, y'know..." he paused for a second.

 

" _I_ think she's pretty," he finished.

 

"You've had to much to drink!"

Reed snorted.

"Don't tell _me_ you've never looked at herâ€” _you_ know! In _that_ way!"

 

"Naw, she's a Vulcan!"

 

"Mmmm...She's pretty!" came Reed's response.

"Oh, God!" Tucker could not believe this was happening. 

After a bit more bourbon, Reed looked at Tucker and chuckled again.

"Y'ever notice her bum?" he asked.

 

"What?!?" replied Tucker, trying hard to sound, well, outraged.

"Her bum!" Reed laughed. "She's got an awfully nice bum!"

 

Tucker chuckled and raised the bottle.

"To Sub-Commander T'Pol!" 

Reed laughed and took the bottle.

"Awfully nice!" he said and drank.

A familiar sound intruded on their merriment...

The radio!


End file.
